


Reds Lucky Day

by CorinaLannister



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/CorinaLannister
Summary: Munroe gives Archie a gift making him realise that maybe they have feelings for each other.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Munroe "Mad Dog" Moore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Reds Lucky Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingstoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/gifts).



> For the Equalityauction. I wish you much happiness when reading this fic. I hope you enjoy it.

It was the day of Archie’s birthday. He had spent most of the day at the Fred Andrews Community Center. The place was special to him, for what it represented. It was his way of helping the people of Riverdale. 

When he was about to leave for Pop Tate’s he was waylaid by the shout of ‘Red’ from Munroe. 

For some reason he hadn’t been expecting Munroe to know when his Birthday was. Yet he did, and he had even gotten him a gift. It touched him. They had shared so much, given each other the benefit of the doubt many times. Put each other first multiple times. But that had been mainly in life or death situations. Remembering someone else’s birthday and getting them a gift unprompted was another matter entirely. Something stirred in Archie then. A possible lyric for a song. 

When he opened the package Munroe had given him he was surprised to see what was inside, Munroe had a good memory. It made his heart race, for someone to remember a detail like that it must mean that they paid attention, right? It was the same feeling he had gotten back when he was with Veronica. But that couldn’t be true, could it? Might he be falling for Munroe. That was a possibility that hadn’t hit him until then. They had spent a lot of time together, fought side by side and now helped teach the community who to defend themselves. Archie had never dated a man before, but Munroe might be the first. Could he be the one for him? 

Archie was so lost in his musings that he hadn’t made a move to get the items out of the box he held.

“Aren’t you going to take them out the box and try them on?” Munroe had asked, possibly multiple times.

“Sure.” 

There was a clatter when he haphazardly dropped the lid of the box and ripped out the contents. After a few moments he had crouched down to put them on, and had straightened back up. 

Munroe was closer than before. Much closer. Close enough that he could feel the body heat given off. Without a moment's hesitation his eyes darted down to Munroe’s lips. He couldn’t help but wonder what they would taste like. 

Munroe leaned in and Archie thought he was going to be kissed. He closed his eyes in anticipation. When he wasn’t he was disappointed. 

“Don’t let anyone steal your sneakers, Red.” Munroe said into Archie’s ear, his breath causing goose bumps to appear on Archie’s arms. 

It was then that Archie knew it was all true. His crush and new inspiration was Munroe ‘Mad Dog’ Moore. And he had an idea for a song. A song which was just for his and Munroe's ears.


End file.
